darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal City Lessons Pt. 1
October 14, 2011, 7:06 PM Back To 2011 Logs Groove First Aid Flare (Track and Training, Iacon) --- Flare had found a small classroom for use for this. He had filled out the paperwork and settled in, waiting for his student to arrive. He was in a good mood so far, anixious to start as he arranged a few chairs for use there "Now, where is he." he muses aloud, at least he was eager to begin. Groove comes into the room at a jog, offering Flare a sheepish smile and bow as he stops. "Sorry, sir, my Autobot training ran over." He apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Had to run all the way over here from the other side of city. It won't happen again, I promise." First Aid is trailing behind Groove- not quite left behind, but more than a little outpaced by his faster brother. He ducks into the room a few steps behind Groove, greeting Flare with a polite nod and smile. "Do you mind if I watch? I mean, if it's secret Crystal City stuff, I can go, I just don't have anything else to do and wanted to spend time with my brother." "IT happens Groove, I do not forsee any problems. " reassures the mech as he stands, reutrning the bow. He peers curiously at First aid, then nods "I do not see why not. Todays' lesson is just the History of Crystal City. You are very welcome to partake in the lesson." he moves more space on the floor. It was tradition to sit at the foot of the teacher in Crystal City "Your name is First Aid, correct?" Groove glances over his shoulder to give First Aid a grin before dropping onto the floor with a loud clang, crossing his legs and making sure to keep his posture straight. "I would have commed ahead, sir, but I was already running late and it was easier to have him simply come with me." "Right- er, yes sir." First Aid says. He sits down on the floor a little bit more carefully than Groove does, and considerably more awkwardly. "Thank you for letting me listen, then." Flare nods again "As I said, there is no troubles." he pauses though, his optics flickering to the symbol upon Grooves chest. A raised opticbrow, but he say snothing for now as he settles into the chair "Todays' lesson, well, I am beginning at the beginning, as from what I erecall you have not been in the Monastery very long to have your history lesson from the top have you? We will begin with a history of Primus as we know it." Groove tilts his head a little, shifting to put his hands in his lap. "No, I haven't had the full lesson yet, sir." He agrees, leaning forward slightly in obvious interest. "Primus created Cybertron from his own form, as you know - having to prepare himself for the inevitable fight with the Chaos Bringer." begins Flare "To do this though, he must raise an army of his own - not only an army, but also a People - for what soldier cannot fight without the medic who fixes him, the engineer who builds his weapons, and his friends who take away the loneliness?, and thus he created the Transformers race in his own image. He created at first, only Thirteen, and gave them each instructions and skills to which expand the race. Within the core of himself he fashioned great Factories - creation factories where many could be made easily, but also blessed his people with other ways of making their own creations. To shield his plans from the enemy, he himself went into a Fugue state - not quite stasis, as he was still aware, but he was harder to find. " "Some of the original thirteen were the first Primes, right, sir?" Groove asks before he can stop himself, though he has the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, sir, we were just discussing the Primes earlier. I didn't mean to interrupt." A pause in the story, and Flare had to blink a moment to remember where he was "That is okay. Questions mean you want to learn, and learning is good." reassures Flare "Some of them WERE Primes... Nexus Prime is one. What others can you name?" he asks, looking at both Groove perks up slightly at the question, leaning back as he thinks. "There was Solus Prime, the weaponsmith, Vector Prime, the guardian of space and time, Amalgamous Prime, the trickster, Alchemist Prime, and possibly the Fallen, before he betrayed Primus and was stripped of his name." He recites, looking rather pleased with himself for remembering. First Aid shakes his head. "I've never studied any of this, I'm sorry." "Very well done!" approves Flare, optics brightening. He smiles reassuringly at First Aid "Everyone must start somewhere." he remarks "Back to the history... so these thirteen worked together of course, and you know of the Trickster, how he caused so much trouble The Fallens' tumble from grace is a sad, long story, but he was part of the division which caused the severe differences we see in Transformers today - the winged ones, and the wheeled ones. During this time, One of the other Thirteen set out to build a beautiful city - unlike any seen before. Upon PRimus' shell on the north side he founded it, inviting all who would believe in our creator to live there in peace. This is Crystal City. It was to be a place of homage and respect to Primus above all else, for PRimus always came first for the city." Groove manages to stifle a grin at the praise, though the way he straightens probably gives him away. "Thank you, sir." He says, offering Flare a slightly awkward bow from his seat as he listens to the rest of the lesson. "When was Iacon built, though?" First Aid asks, curiously. "Ahh. Iacon? " Flare pondered a moment to bring up the long history of the Transformers "Iacon is one of the first to be founded. I believe it was - yes, the Fifth." he nods "During one of the first wars - not a civil war, thankfully, but its' dome was designed for attacks from space." Groove tilts his head again, considering that. "That makes sense- the dome's withstood seeker attacks, so obviously it's really strong." He murmurs, looking over at First Aid when he talks. "It's pretty impressive it's lasted this long." "Indeed it is. A legacy of construction. Crystal City's of course, is just as advanced, although uses ancient forcefield technology rather than structural strength. They both hold up well. Polyhex in comparison, is quite new, and thus, has neither." agrees Flare. Then he clears his throat "Shall I continue?" "Oh, of course. Sorry, sir." Groove says, dipping his head in apology. A hand waved impatiently "Stop apologising so often. If more students asked questions I would be a much happier teacher." he explains simply, only slightly ruffled. "Thus Crystal City was founded, and built in a series of rings... for defense purposes, and for aesthetics. With it came the founding of his Holy Temple, ruled by the heirophants who also became leaders of the city - much like the Primes were for the Autobots, or Megatron and his predescors. AT one time, there was Thirteen cities you know. Many of their names have been lost to the ages, sadly." Groove nods respectfully, linking his hands together in his lap. "Sorry, sir. It's kind of ingrained." He admits before falling silent to listen further. "Hmm, not all habits are good though." notes Flare softly as he pauses to think of where he was next "The first Heirophant was Novacron, who set down many of the rules anre regulatoins we hold to today - he arranged the Crystal City Council, and built the Colleseum. The next one was Crystax, who they say, was the founder and creator of Crystalocution and the Crys Guard" he continues "The next is Omegum, who created the Guardians with help from many of the first Thirteen, and all the cities built their own." "Omegum was Omega Supreme's namesake, correct?" Groove asks, tilting his head. "And were all the other Supremes were named after their city heads?" "I think that most are. Omega though was unique in that he was the first one built. Other great ones are Shatterquake, who was of Tarn, and is now dead at Megatrons' hand, and Alpha Supreme, who was of Iacon. Alpha Supreme... just dissapeared." First Aid tilts his head curiously. "Alpha Supreme? Iacon had a guardian once too? When did he disappear?" Groove frowns slightly at the thought, waiting for Flare to answer First Aid's question. "Just after the third Cybertronian war. Details admittedly are sketchy, as Iacon and Crystal City were not open at that time." confesses Flare "Some think he was killed in the war, others think he was sent on a mission into space and has never returned. Others think he IS Iacon City, and merely remains quiet, not speaking nor giving himself away, a secret surprise should Iacon ever be seriously breached." Groove looks around them curiously, taking in the walls around them. "Huh. I don't think I'd like to have people living in me. If that's true..." He pats the floor. "Thanks for not crushing us." A bit of a smile at Flare "Respect your home City, and they take care of you." advises Flare quietly. Then he looks up "Ahh, we are out of time. I hope you learned some today, both of you. If you would Groove, continue studying the Codex of Primus, we will continue tomorrow if you have time. Thank you for joining us too First Aid. What did you think?" First Aid smiles at Groove patting the floor- an interesting thought, a sentient city!- and turns to smile at Flare when the priest addresses him as well. "Very interesting. Thank you for letting me attend." Groove nods, pushing himself to his feet and bowing to Flare. "Thank you for your time, sir. I will keep up my studies." He says, glancing over at First Aid with a smile. "Want to go grab some energon? I totally forgot to refuel before training." "Dismissed then." states Flare with a wave "And say hello to your other brothers." he notes, optics flicking to the symbol on Groove's chestplate again. First Aid clambers to his feet. "Sure. The refectory should be less crowded now, anyway." He smiles and offers an awkward, shallow bow to Flare. "Thank you again, sir." Groove smiles, giving another nod to Flare before tugging at First Aid's arm, pulling him toward the door. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP